The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivated variety of Campanula takesimana, of the family Campanulaceae, which originated as a unknown mutation of Campanula takesimana. The instant plant was discovered by the applicant in the garden of a friend in S. Korea. The plant was subsequently given to the applicant as a gift.
This new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation via division and tissue culture. Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Unique stellate floewr shape unlike any other Campanulas known to the applicant.
2. White flowers.
3. Green, glabrous, glossy, leathery foliage.
4. Unusual rhomboidal to elliptical-shaped foliage unlike the cordate-shaped leaves of the species.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., and Kingston, Wash., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.